


Understanding

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: 47 Ronin (2013)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oishi and Kai early on the last morning, as they hope to reach an understanding with Riku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Akemi means - bright/ beautiful

Oishi and Kai waited to see what Riku would say. His son, Chikara who stood beside Riku, looked nervous. After everything they had been through, this was what his son worried about ? When later not only would his son die but also his second love. All because of Kira, but Kira was dead now and Lord Asano had been avenged.

No matter what Riku said they would see their Lord and friend again. Along with Basho and all the others who would die with them. It was only because Basho had told him Riku might understand, that they stood here. No one wanted Basho to be wrong, but what could that mean ? That his wife would understand them ?

Riku ran a hand over her robes and smiled. She took those few steps toward her husband then said "My dear Oishi, you do not have to be worried. I understand better than you think. Before I was married to you and even after, I was with Akemi. Akemi was the most beautiful woman I had and have ever seen. When you were in the prison, Akemi came to live with Chikara and I. Without her I never would have made it. If she and Chikara hadn't been there... before he left Kira would have killed me."

She smiled at the memories of Akemi and herself. When they had loved and run together before she'd met Oishi, before she had been sent to Ako. She'd thought she would hate him when they first met and that her love would hate her. Had been so glad to find out that she'd been wrong, Oishi had been a great husband and her love had stayed with her. That she had come back with her Father and Mother when she'd needed their help.

Riku continued "If I said that I disapproved of you and Kai, Oishi. I would be saying the same of myself and Akemi. Plus, you had your dreams about Kai more often then me. Ever since you two tried to fight to the death when you were younger, I knew how you felt about him. We love each other and we also have our loves. We together make our family, so our understanding is the same."

Oishi shook his head slightly as Kai laughed then Riku and Chikara smiled. Happily, they all sat down to eat their last meal together. 

_Later_

Kai blinked as Lord Asano suddenly stood in front of him with Basho. Lord Asano smiled faintly and said, "I am proud of all my warriors."  
  
Kai, Oishi, Yasuno and the other samurai bowed, before Basho smiled, "I told you, Oishi, Kai that she would understand. Right, Yasuno ?"

Yasuno replied, "Yes and it is good to see you again, Lord Asano."

Oishi pulled Kai back, "My Father and Mother are here somewhere, perhaps yours are too."

"We should find them then. By the time we have perhaps Mika, Riku, Chikara and Akemi will have joined us."

They slowly walked away together to wait for the others. Perhaps in the next life and all others they would meet again; he prayed they would always be together somehow.


End file.
